Catherine Goode
Catherine Goode was a Gallagher Girl and joined the Circle of Cavan. It's because of her that the Circle of Cavan won't harm Zach. Physical Appearance She has red/ginger hair and she is an highly skilled thief who wants and also attempts to kill Cameron Morgan (Cammie). She has been known to have emerald green eyes and wears a slick black jumpsuit to disguise herself during missions. Personality/Skills Catherine is very confident, cunning, and frankly fairly insane. When she captured Cammie and Zach, she showed her cunning and confidence by even complimenting Cammie on her looks. But she still tried to hurt Cammie when she attempted to escape. Catherine is a very skilled fighter, since she was trained by the Gallagher Academy. She almost hit Cammie when they fought and shows no fear of death. She is also a very good liar. She told Cammie in Only the Good Spy Young that she knew where her father was. When Cammie told Zach, he simply said: "She lies." But in GG5, Cammie discovered part of the truth about her father. In GG6/United We Spy we see the true Catherine; the conclusion that she is mentally insane, Cammie quoting at one point that she seemed to have the mentality of a child, as if she had fully been driven crazy. Catherine Goode in Only the Good Spy Young Catherine Goode went to the Gallagher Academy when she was Cammie's age, "Oh, didn't Zach ever mention that his mother was a Gallagher Girl? I guess not." Since she and Cammie both went to Gallagher she says once to her, "We're sisters, Cammie." At the end of the book Cammie asks Zach why he didn't tell her about his mom. He said, "I couldn't. I couldn't lose the one person who didn't see her when they looked at me. I couldn't lose that." Catherine is aware of her son Zach's feelings for Cammie when she captures them and says, "Hello, sweetheart. Don't you want to introduce your little girlfriend to your mother?" Out of Sight, Out of Time In OSOT, it is revealed by Dr. Steve that she is only the leader of a splinter group, and she is after the list of the COC leaders that Gillian Gallagher had written, which was what she needed from Cammie, as she had already seen the list. Catherine later retrieves the vial with the list in it, which Cammie had thrown into the river. United We Spy In UWS, Catherine makes her first grand enterance by blowing up Cambridge University and killing one of the Circle members on the list. After this, she goes silent, only to be talked about and suspected. Later on in the book, Whilst in search of the safe houses to stay away from the authorities that are trying to take Zach and Cammie since they have both been associated with Circle members in some way (Zach with his mom, Cammie when kidnapped), Zach took them to his home that he lived in about 10 years ago (making him 7-8 years old)" in what is suspected before she was fully associated in the Circle, when she was considerably normal?. She appears at the house, seeming less sain than any of the other books, announcing herself as a ''Walk-in, offering advice. The girls use the strong truth serum they used on Townsend in GG4 to try and get answers. She reveals what the Inner Circle is trying to do before Zach has an outburst in which she responds:'' "You are so like you're father Then she looked past me and Zach, past Bex and Abby to '' ''where Agent Townsend stood by the door with his arms crossed. What do you think Townsend, Darling? Isn't he like you? I think he's just like you." Since being under the influence of the truth serum even Townsend couldn't battle in GG4, it was proof that Edward Townsend really was his dad; despite him having no knowledge of him even being born originally. No one else knew apart from Catherine and it seems like she just kept it from him for unknown reasons. It has also not been confirmed how it happened as of yet, but hopefully, Carter will give us some answers when doing Q&A. Nearing the end of the book, Catherine speaks to Cammie, singing a song that links to what Zach had told Cammie about her trying to teach him to hate the government when he was younger: "Above the plains up on the hill there stood a castle bold A gleaming palace made of white, a pillar to behold The horseman lived in service to the castle and the crown But the knights rose up and killed the kings And it all burned down" Unknown to people at the time, it is also a plan she has to make the Gallagher mansion burn and blow it up, using a bomb Liz made with Dr Fibbs. Cammie soon realizes this and evacuates everyone but as she is leaving in one of her tunnels, she finds another passage that Catherine used when she was younger. Catherine compares herself to Cammie, being both very curious when younger in searching through the tunnels. Cammie warns her that if she sets the detornator she won't live, to which she replies, “''You don't get it, Cammie. I won't die today. And I didn't die the day I left. Your precious school - your sisterhood. I died the day I came to it.”'' Zach comes to get Cammie, showing no remorse to Catherine when he says, “Goodbye, Mother. I will never see you again.” He then escaped the tunnel with Cammie in where Catherine then detonates it, killing herself in the process, only the whole thing seemed like she wanted to commit suicide in that way. Category:Gallagher Girls Category:Females Category:Gallagher Academy alumnae